zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
You´re A Beautiful Bunny, Judy Hopps
Our bond was meant to be this way, no doubt about it I´ll always be there for you, nothing can break us apart Without you in my life, I wouldn´t have found my way I got to experience happiness when I met a certain lovely bunny A hero, a true friend, a partner and my only true lover Judy, you know in your heart we would become something more You´re the best kind of crimefighter our great city can have It still warms my heart when I remember the day your dream came true When faced with enemies, you fight bravely like a noble tigress But with those you love, you´re as sweet as a princess I´ve never met anyone who has such perfect and gorgeous eyes Or such soft fur, shiny white teeth, cute tail or attractive hips The one thing even more attractive than your appearance is your personality Loyal, caring, good with children and optimistic even during a rainy day I´ll hold your paw and be here for you every time you need me For you, I´ll sing a most beautiful serenade Whether doing slow, romantic dances or seeing the sunset together I´m at my happiest every time we´re this close to each other Every time I nap with you, we never feel blue When we eat, we share our food and sometimes feed each other too If you feel cold at night, I wrap my shirt around you or embrace you to keep you warm The more you show your kindness, the more beautiful in my eyes you seem This fox is more than glad to be your adoring husband With you, toughness and sweetness seem to go hand in hand So brave and headstrong, yet also so tender and feminine After all the time spent together, you´re finally mine Now we´re home in our backyard at night, looking at the stars Cuddling on the grass in the natural state, just like in the earlier days The summer night is hot yet beautiful, just like the rabbit woman that I love You too can feel the love tonight, I´m sure With nobody to bother us, this is one of our favorite ways to spend our nights Your bunny paws around my neck, I can´t resist it when you give me a kiss A wonderful scent fills my nose as you press your lips against my cheek Life here in Bunnyburrow with you never feels bleak To some, us leaving the ZPD may have seemed like an end But in reality it was a beginning, to a new life so happy and blessed As my doe rests in my arms, I stroke your fair body gently The fur on your tail and chest is so soft and fluffy With fierce passion, we kiss again After canoodling for a while, I carry my bunny wife in my arms as we go back in At the most peaceful nights is when our hearts beat the loudest The only one that can bring out the summer joys in me is you, my soulmate In the future, we´ll have more and more moments like this to spend To me, you are the most wonderful thing nature has created Whether judging by your heart, personality or looks You are a beautiful bunny, Judy Hopps. Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Love poetry Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:NickXJudy Category:Fanon Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Stories Category:Romantic fics